The Uncanny Residues
by M. Castor
Summary: As Mia begins to really advance her powers, her teachers notice their counterparts' marks. Also, an uncanny disappearance serves as the catalyst for the war of Light and Dark. Read after THE MARKS THEY LEFT ON EACH OTHER.
1. Chapter 1

**No problemos with this one, just straight forward.**

"Oh shoot! I overslept!" I throw on my clothes in a hurry. Mr. Daniel always makes sure that I'm up and ready for training, I wonder why he didn't stop by. Doing this double training thing is going to be the death of me. As I step out the door, I rub my sore arms and start running out of the inn. At least I'm getting all that I can from both spirits, but this is really exhausting. It would be nice if I could tell Master Wisp and Master Shade that I'm getting trained by the other-then maybe they wouldn't train me so hard. Who am I kidding? If they found out, I'd be in big trouble.

When I enter the ornate hallway, I spot a familiar figure five feet away from me-Mr. Daniel's. "Mr. Daniel!" I catch up with him, but he continues walking as if he never heard me. The smaller Wisp spirits usually reside in the hallways to say hello, but a few of them are gone."Mr. Daniel, are you okay?"

When I get a better look at his face, he scowls. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering-"

"You are."

I shoot him one more sympathetic glance before dropping my head. Together, but not really _together_, we walk towards to the training room. Flaming balls of light accumulate to form Master Wisp at the door. "Why good morning Mia. You're late, what happened?" she asks earnestly, but in a gentle tone.

"I overslept, my apologies." Mr. Daniel is certainly not to blame for this. The responsibility is mine alone and depending on other people is what got me here in the first place.

"You said that yesterday. Are you getting enough sleep at the inn?"

"Yes, that's not-"

"Master, can you practice with me? Some of my Light moves need to be corrected," Mr. Daniel cuts in rather rudely. Master Wisp can sense that too as she sighs and floats toward Mr. Daniel.

"Mia, start the warm ups. I'll join you in a second," Master Wisp takes Mr. Daniel into the hallway, which I find a little odd because everyone else does training below the altar. Did I do something to Mr. Daniel? Is that why he's been glaring at me ever since I caught up with him?

* * *

><p>"What move do you need help with?" Master Wisp asks once in the hallway and far away from Mia. I stare at my boots, unsure if I should tell Master Wisp the truth. If I did tell her the truth, it would just make her mad, but she can tell when I'm lying.<p>

"Master, why do you always train with Mia?" I blurt out angrily. "It's not fair."

"Daniel," she places a crystallized hand on my shoulder. "Jealousy creates Darkness in your heart. It is that Darkness that Mia lacks, which is what makes her an outstanding pupil." When she takes notice of my pout, she adds pitifully, "You can be like her too. Get rid of the Darkness that's holding you back. When you can do that, I'll treat you like Mia."

"Fine." Mia just got here and she gets to be treated like a grandmaster. I've been training under the Light for five years already-how did she make so much progress in a matter of two weeks? She's slept with the lights off more than once, so obviously she's a Shade follower. "I'll try to get rid of it for you Master."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Spheres and rays of light are exchanged between me and Master Wisp. Very suddenly, she ceases attacking and stares at the reminiscent of my last Light Sphere. "Master Wisp?" The concerns grow the longer she scrutinizes the Light. Her blank expression builds sores of worry on my heart. Finally, she descends from the ceiling like an angel about to execute divine retribution.<p>

"Your Light isn't as concentrated as it was a week ago," she sullenly informs me. "I can't see them, but I know there are traces of Darkness infecting your purity." I'm too stunned to speak. Whenever I'm training with Master Wisp, I always make sure that Darkness doesn't slip out-was I being careless this time?

"H-ho-?" I still can't utter a single word.

"I started to notice this about a week ago," adds Master Wisp, unfazed by my shock. "Your Light is beginning to dim, Mia. What have you been doing?"

Sweat rolls down the side of my cheek as I push my hair back. It's been a week-I haven't noticed anything weird when I practiced. "Maybe it's…" I carefully mutter under my breath, biting my lip. Just maybe…it has to do with my training with Master Shade. Could his Darkness-_my Darkness_-

"Mia, did you ever come in contact with Shade?" What do I say? What do I _do_? There's no way I'm going to lie, but telling her the truth isn't an option. Why, oh why, did I have to talk to Master Shade? "Mia," Master Wisp's tone suddenly becomes cold. "You have to tell me if you did or did not come in contact with Shade, because then I'll have to-did he attack you or threaten you? Did he threaten to do something if you told me?"

I swallow hard and inhale deeply. "Well-"

The door behind me slams open so hard, the chandeliers tremble like scared children. I turn to see one of the Light Monks panting heavily at the door. His worried face and haggard appearance startles both of us. "Master, I'm so sorry to barge in like this…"

"What's the matter?" she asks him, but keeping her eyes on me. "Out with it already."

"...the Wisp…Shade-" he never finishes his sentence because he collapses on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear!" I hover over to Ephesus, readying my Healing Light for him. I told him to look for the missing Wisp and he comes back half-dead! Floating over his body, my Light emanates from my crystals like water, and pours into his chest. He must have found something having to do with Shade-I knew it all along!<p>

"Mia, do you see now what Shade is all about?" I turn to face her but she's no longer in the room. Oh, her Light used to be so pure, I wonder what happened. Perhaps she's been sleeping with the lights off and doing strange activities after her training with me. Whatever it is, it irks me. Monk Ephesus's eyes jut open along with a loud inhale as my Light flows through him.

"Ephesus, how are you?"

"Shade, he…"


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so guilty for running out on her, but I didn't have a choice. She was going to beat the truth out of me…or something along those lines. With no one at the gate, I run into the Dark Forest while glancing up at the sky, dark as the dirt on the ground. It's already pitch black outside, how could I be late again?

"You're very late Mia," Master Shade states from behind me. "Again."

"I know, I'm very sorry." Today doesn't seem to be my day. From Mr. Daniel being angry at me inexplicably to Master Wisp almost finding out that I'm training with Shade; I wish I could just sit back and relax for a day or two-at most three.

"Have you practiced your bow skills?"

"Yessir," I yank out the bow from my carrier. Master Shade gave me a staff bow a week ago so that I could learn how to transfer Darkness into objects. The amazing part of this staff is that it's made invisible until I pull it out. It's a compilation of diamond and black diamond but has a wooden appearance in order to "fool my enemies." "Master Shade, before we start can I just sit down for a second please?" I beg as I wipe balls of sweat from my forehead.

"Fine." Immediately I drop to the leafy ground and bring my head to my knees while examining the random carvings on the staff bow. I haven't heard myself breathe so hard in a long time, I must be really tired. "Why are you tired?" Master Shade asks after letting me catch my breath.

"It's been-" I pant before continuing "-a rough day. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" he wonders curiously.

"Aren't there more Shade spirits here? Ma-_Wisp_ has a lot of spirits in the temple." I raise my head to him to see if he's looking at me; a cold gust toss the leaves in my face as Shade floats upward onto a half-naked tree branch.

"Before you arrived here, there was a plethora of Shade residing here with me. Soon, they vanished without a trace and when you and I met, I was the only left."

"Are you the leader?"

"You can say that."

"So how come you don't look like M-Wisp?" He doesn't have to express it-somehow I could feel his suspicion growing. "That's not what I meant. I mean-you don't have similar body structure-uh, what I mean to really ask is why don't you have a body like that Wisp leader?"

That didn't go over smoothly. Fortunately, Master Shade either doesn't notice my slips of the tongue or doesn't pay any attention to them. "That particular Wisp has a powerful gem that increases her power and gives her a different appearance, called Wisp's Gem. Its counterpart, Shade's Gem, is in her possession and I'm obviously in no condition to demand for it. Have you rested long enough?"

"Yes, thank you for answering my questions," I say gratefully, feeling still a bit winded, but nonetheless refreshed. For the next two hours, I launch Dark Spheres and Dark Rays and practice my bow skills, almost the same moves Master Wisp taught me except I'm using Darkness instead of Light. Light and Darkness have become one of the same to me because of both of my masters. Maybe one day Master Shade and Master Wisp don't have to hate each other.

"Mia, stop," Master Shade orders just as I pump more Darkness into the bow. Curiously, I look up at him, setting my bow to the ground.

"What's the matter?"

"I was beginning to notice…" Oh no. Please don't say it. "…that your Darkness isn't as concentrated as it was about one week ago. That means that there are specs of Light tampering with it," he goes on with a critical tone. What's going on, why has this been happening since a week ago? This is the same thing that's been going on with my Light.

"Oh."

"'Oh'? You must have set foot in the temple since you did speak of it earlier. Did Wisp's Light enter your heart, pupil?" _Darn it, darn it, darn it_. I'm getting so tired from training with both of them-I'm not being careful with my Light and Darkness. Why are they now showing up within each other? How do I stop it-how do I get out of this? Master Shade would definitely stop training me if I told him the truth. It suddenly got so cold.

"Do not waver, this is a very important question," persists Master Shade. "Did you or did you not come in contact with Wisp?" What could I say? The truth remains stuck in my throat, unable to come up to my mouth and flow out. Without a single word of explanation, I snatch my bow and take off towards the village. I'm sorry Master Shade and Master Wisp, I can't tell either of you the truth. Otherwise…I don't know. As soon as step foot into the village, a brute's hand seizes my arm.

"What were you doing out of the village traveler?" Michele demands accusingly. "Were you conspiring with Shade?"

"I was-"

"I would throw you in the jail cell right now if you weren't needed."

"What?"

"Master Wisp requests to see you right away."

'

She knows, she knows, she knows! That's the only reason she could call me here. What could she do to me? Punish me, expel me from the village…kill me? Master Wisp stands at the top of the altar with her crystal arms folded. I ascend the steps with my eyes glued to my furry boots that made a heavy _thunk_ with every step. "Mia, you've been asking me about Shade too often," she starts. Here it comes.

"One of my monks came in when you suddenly departed. He told me that while he was staking out in the Dark Forest, he was attacked by Shade. I did my very best to heal him, but he could not make it. His heart left his body moments after I healed him," she explains briskly. I feel like sighing, relieved that this has so far nothing to do with me, but that might give it away. "Shade has attacked one of my monks. I refuse to let that ruthless, arrogant spirit attack anymore of the villagers. Not only that, but he's responsible for the disappearance of the other Wisp."

"What did he do to them? How could he?" I remember not seeing any of them this morning, but I didn't think nothing of it.

"Don't be so naïve. Shade is true Darkness-evil and cold. He hates me and my Light, and I hate him and his Darkness! This is war- extend your hands out."

I obey. She drops a cherry-sized gem into my palms. "What is this?"

"Shade's Gem. Bring the gem to him and refrain from contact as much as possible. Tell him…it wouldn't be a fair fight."

'

"I'm surprised to see you back," Master Shade says dryly.

"Master Shade, I'm sorry about earlier, but this is important," I dig in my jacket pocket for the gem. "Wisp told me to give this to you." As I raise the gem to his eyeball, it glows in a violet flame and positions itself under Master Shade. Purple mist forms, hugging the gem and his eyeball; when the mist starts to descend, he has another eye, an average head, but a bulky build. He kinda resembles a buff man with peculiar eyes, wings double the size of what they used to be, and a shiny gem that glows in a violet aura.

"You're so different," I observe in amazement. Master Shade observes his hands and legs, probably shocked at his transformation.

"I can adjust," he confidently says as he kicks his new legs around. "You received it from Wisp."

I nod. His transformation made me forget about why I'm here. "She said that she was going to war with you! 'It wouldn't be a fair fight'".

"A war?"

"She said one of her monks-" I struggle with the rest of the sentence "-was attacked by you and now he's…dead." He pauses for a moment, as if trying to figure something out.

"_I do not recalling attacking anyone Mia."_

"I don't want to insist, but that is what she told me. And that you caused the other Wisp in the temple to disappear."

"And you believe her?" he gradually folds his arms, still getting used to having arms. My eyes sink to his newly-formed feet.

"No," I mutter weakly. Master Shade wouldn't do something like that, but Master Wisp wouldn't lie either, I'm just so confused. He goes on as if I didn't say anything.

"If it is a war she wants, I will not allow myself to lose-that would be a _disgrace_ to my brethren."

'

I didn't expect Master Shade to react like that. Maybe if he heard me, then he wouldn't have continued. I really hope they don't go through with this. When I push the door into my room, someone grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall. My feet dangle in the air as I essay an escape, but it doesn't work. "Well, well, well," Michele holds me with her inhuman strength. "A little birdie told me that you've had the lights off for more than four hours for a while now. I knew you that you were a Shade follower!"

"Please-!" I plead with her in a whimper. "Put me down and I can explain this!" To my shock, I spot Mr. Daniel holding a thick rope and duct tape, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks Dan."

"Mr. Daniel, what're you doing?"

"I'm doing what's right."

'

"There's a war going on tomorrow and we wouldn't want you fighting on the opposite side. By the time we're done, I'm going to come back for you and you'll wish you had never stepped foot in this village," threatens Michele as she and Mr. Daniel leave the room, keeping the lights on. I plea to both of them, "Listen to me," as they close the door, but the duct tape across my mouth turns it into an incoherent hum.

**Oh dear, what has our Mia gotten herself into? A nasty predicament, but you'll know the conclusion when we get there. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
